1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-receiving element and its manufacturing method, and an optical module and an optical transmitting device including the light-receiving element.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-receiving element is an element to receive light and convert the light into electricity, which is used for optical communication and optical operation. See for example Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 5-102513 and Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 5-120722. In some applications, the need to control optical properties, such as radiation angle and wavelength of light, arises. In addition, in recent years, when a light-receiving element is applied to optical communication, higher-speed operation has been required for the light-receiving element.